PREMIOS DEL SILENCIO
by CriminalAgentGirl
Summary: Emily tiene una pequeña pelea con Strauss, por lo que abandona la unidad de inmediato. Lo que no se imagina cuando lo hace es que se encontrará con alguien por el que siente mucho pero que disimula muy bien. ¿Será capaz de abrirse a su acompañante y contarle lo que desea saber, o se derrumbará y mantendrá el silencio? Por favor, pasad y leed.


_**Silencios con premio.**_

El viento soplaba fiero como un lobo encelado, y de a poco la débil llovizna se convertía en diluvio.

Empapados y agotados todos se recargaban sobre los respaldos de sus sillas.

Las crueles ramas golpeaban los inmensos ventanales, rayando éstos con las uñas que sobresalían.

Abrumados miraban sin mirar unos documentos que descansaban encima de sus sobrecargadas mesas.

Las luces parpadeaban de tal forma que daba la sensación de que, lo que caía en aquel instante fuera, no era ni la mitad de lo que tenía que hacerlo.

Las ganas de ir a casa y abandonar la agencia no faltaban, sin embargo, no podían partir, no aún.

Esperaban algún comentario por parte de Erin que les permitiera acabar con aquel día de jornada laboral, mas no llegaba; con infinita paciencia –la cual de a poco iba desapareciendo-, aguardaban en completo silencio a quien tuvo la suerte de pasar al despacho de Strauss.

Únicamente se escuchaba el minutero del reloj avanzar lentamente, pareciendo un eco fuerte pero lejano.

Estaban tentados de pararse frente a la puerta de su superior y escuchar –o tratar de hacerlo- la conversación que ésta tenía con su compañera de equipo.

No bien pasaron los interminables tres cuartos de hora desde que la agente se había, al parecer, metido en la boca del lobo, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta entreabriéndose, acompañada de unos cuantos elevamientos de tono peligrosos y palabras dichas deprisa tornándose inentendibles, para, después, cerrar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el objeto que se deslizaba con ayuda del picaporte.

El sonido del corto tacón golpeando el duro suelo les advirtió de que se aproximaba con rapidez hacia ellos, pues en su silla estaban las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó J.J al verla recoger sus cosas con malhumor.

No recibió respuesta, sino que más bien le llegó una especie de suspiro agotado, resignado.

Su corto cabello negro cubría parte de su cara, impidiendo que alguno leyese lo que su mirada expresaba; su piel estaba más blanca que cualquier otra vez, así como acompañándola un frío intenso.

Mordió sus labios, como si quisiera decir algo, sin embargo, de éstos no surgió palabra alguna, sólo un abrir y cerrar de los mismos, los que se encontraban cortados.

-¿Emily? –La llamó Penélope, quien obtuvo como respuesta una mirada enigmática por parte de la morena.

Sabiendo que no era capaz de decir nada por el momento, se apresuró a desaparecer de allí tan rápida que apenas tuvieron tiempo de contemplar como su esbelta figura se perdía de vista tras las puertas mecánicas del ascensor.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, que marcaba las once y media de la noche; sobre sus hombros apreció la tormenta que se formó de la débil llovizna anterior, dejando así salir todo lo que sentía, pues en caso de que la vieran, siempre podía mentir acerca de lo que brotaba de sus ojos, ya que se confundía con la lluvia.

Antes de que nadie reparase en ella, entró en su vehículo encendiendo el motor y accionando el aire acondicionado en modo térmico, con el único fin de dar a su cuerpo algo de la calidez perdida minutos antes bajo la lluvia.

Casi que sin consciencia arrancó el coche otra vez-pues se hallaba enfrascada en una lucha interna consigo misma- y se puso en marcha hacia ningún sitio en particular; minutos después decidió parar en una gasolinera con el fin de comprar algo para ingerir, dado que no había comido nada en las anteriores horas y estaba algo desmayada.

Apenas hubo pagado lo adquirido volvió a su coche y devoró el sandwich que había comprado, para después quitar la tapa de una botella y quedársela mirando.

-"Solo un trago. No me vendrá mal..."-Tras ese pensamiento llevó a sus labios el ardiente líquido que sin cesar bajaba y se abría paso por su cargada garganta; dirigió su extremidad superior derecha hacia el freno de mano para devolverlo a su posición inicial y llevó su pie al acelerador, dejando que la carretera la condujera donde fuera.

Tocaron la ventanilla de la parte del conductor, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltase.

Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas, debido a parte del efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, también lo era por las incontables lágrimas que dejó escapar mientras conducía.

Enfocó lo mejor que pudo sus grises ojos en el empapado cristal antes de bajarlo, cosa que logró acertar a hacer tras bajar las demás.

-Hotch...-susurró la morena al ver al hombre trajeado empapado frente a su coche negro; no podía decir nada, no le salían las palabras.

-¿Me dejas subir? Tengo que hablar contigo.-Respondió con afinidad a la par que con su característica seriedad de siempre.

Ella lo miró; parecía dudar en la respuesta que iba a darle.

Mientras meditaba bien la frase adecuada, el hombre quedaba a merced del vasto temporal.

Escasos segundos después, entró en el vehículo, pudiendo notar la calor que el aire echaba y la humedad de su cuerpo.

Desprendiendo de su cuerpo la empapada chaqueta que se pegaba y marcaba su torso, fijó sus orbes oscuros en la botella medio vacía que descansaba en la guantera del copiloto.

Aaron frunció el ceño y tensó su mandíbula, evitando así emplear palabras malsonantes que tarde o temprano podía lamentar; respirando profundamente dejó transcurrir un periodo de tiempo que él consideró adecuado y volvió a serenarse, pasándose por el pelo las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Desde cuándo tú...?-Al advertir hacia dónde iba dirigida la pregunta en cuestión, decidió cortarle y hablar ella.

-Nunca viene mal probar algo nuevo -Se encogió de hombros ante esto y continuó conduciendo.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra desde aquel instante; el jefe de la unidad y del equipo del cual ella era parte estaba calentándose la cabeza, preocupado por la perfiladora y tratando de dar con aquello que la había hecho ponerse así.

La velocidad sobrepasaba los límites permitidos, sin embargo no era algo que a Emily le preocupara.

Su acompañante hacía fuerza en sus puños, cuyos nudillos estaban blancos al agarrar impetuosamente el asiento donde él estaba apoyado; observaba fijamente la carretera y a su compañera, a quien no parecía importarle demasiado ir esquivando otros coches y peatones en un radio de 120km por hora aun siendo lo permitido la mitad de la velocidad que ella llevaba, por precaución de otros vehículos y peatones.

Al ceriorarse de cómo chocaban por poco contra una cabina, Hotchner cogió y dio un volantazo, accionando a continuación el freno de dieron vueltas y más vueltas hasta que el coche en el que iban ambos se detuvo, quedando atravesado entre ambos carriles de la carretera y frenando, si fuera cierto, la regularidad del transcurso de ida y vuelta de los automóviles que, en ese instante y con suerte, no circulaban por aquella zona.

-¡Emily, basta!-Gritó extasiado por el viaje; estaba enfadado y algo trastornado por haber sido capaz de observar en primera clase la impasibilidad e imprudencia de la que era conductora de aquel vehículo.

De una forma impulsiva llevó sus fuertes hombros a los frágiles hombros de ella y la empezó a zarandear con fuerza, moviéndola como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo, a la par que hablaba con dureza.

-No se qué narices te pasa ni qué te ha llevado a emborracharte de esta manera, pero me gustaría que hicieras dos cosas; la primera, que dejes de ser tan orgullosa, y la segunda, que me cuentes lo que te pasa y me dejes ayudarte.

No era consciente de que estaba empleando más fuerza de la que quería, pero sí que apremió a notar las sacudidas violentas de los hombros de la morena.

Estaba llorando.

-Dame tiempo...-Susurró Prentiss quedamente- Necesito aclarar unas cosas...No quiero que me llames, tampoco que te agobies ni que te preocupes; solo entonces podrás saber y descubrir todo...-Tras decir eso lo miró llorosa, esperanzada de que pudiera entenderla y le concediera aquella petición.

Fue en ese momento en el cual el tiempo parecía haberse detenido ya que sintió los labios de él posarse cálidamente en su frente y besar esta con templanza apartando su flequillo.

Sintió como era estrechada por los varoniles brazos de Aaron contra su pecho masculino.

Él inició sus palabras esta vez, no dejando que ella siguiera hablando.

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas y que tengas grabado en la cabeza que tienes contigo a todo el equipo y que puedes contar conmigo y el resto siempre que lo necesites; te digo esto porque no quiero ver cómo te vuelves una sombra que vaga sin rumbo, Emily. Aun y cuando sean las tantas de la noche, de las dos e incluso de las cinco de la madrugada, basta con que me des un toque si no puedes dormir o haya algo que te mantenga en tensión...

Raras veces se le había visto al hombre mostrar sus emociones o sentimientos en público, mas esa era una de esas ocasiones en las que no le importaba mostrar lo que sentía;no le gustaba ver como alguien -en ese caso la chica- se destrozaba poco a poco sin tener la menor idea de cómo lo hacía.

Y ella sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza; él la conocía más de lo que se pensaba...

La cabeza le dolía horrores y le gritaba que se alejara del hombre de corbata roja y ojos profundos; notaba que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas no tan cristalinas; con una simple mirada o un único gesto parecían descubrirse el uno al otro.

En vez de hacer lo que su mente ordenaba,se aferró a la semi seca camisa de Hotch, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste, de tal forma que parecía ser una náufrago y él su tabla de salvación.

Nada se escuchaba salvo exclusivamente la fuerte lluvia que se estrellaba en el coche negro de la morena, empañando así los cristales del vehículo e impidiendo ver del interior al exterior y viceversa.

En aquel instante no eran ni uno ni otro, ni jefe ni subordinada, ni Hotch ni Prentiss...eran ellos mismos...Eran Aaron y Emily

Cerró los ojos embriagándose del aroma que el pelo de la morena desprendía, el que acariciaba con esmero y cuidado; ella mantenía la vista fija en el pecho de quien la sostenía entre sus brazos.

La agente alzó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con la de Hotchner, quien por un instante pensó que estaba hermosa con los ojos brillantes, el pelo medio alborotado por la humedad, sonrojada por el frío y con el rimel y la raya medio corridos.

El moreno alzó despacio su mano y la acercó al rostro de la de ojos grises, quien parecía hipnotizada con la profundidad de los ojos del chico, quien a su vez estaba encandilado por el frenético brillo que los luceros plateados de la mujer desprendían.

Parecían estar en un estado hipnótico en el que el causante de aquello no era más que quien tenían enfrente; poco a poco él acarició la mejilla de Emily con dulzura mientras ambos acortaban la distancia que los separaba.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso que iba a recibir por parte de su acompañante masculino, mas nunca llegó, pues un simple roce de labios les produjo una sensación leve de bienestar, aunque fueron interrumpidos por varias bocinas furiosas provenientes de la calle...

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, pestañeando varias veces, pero siendo incapaces de moverse, de separarse o de decir absolutamente nada.

La vergüenza que sentían se reflejaba en sus mejillas ruborizadas y en el extraño brillo de sus ojos; fue él quien se le ocurrió un pretexto para que no se sintiera incómoda.

-Tienes la raya corrida. Toma, limpiatela.-Susurró entregándole un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sí, gracias...-Respondió ella mientras lo tomaba entre sus delicadas manos, rozando sin querer sus dedos en el proceso; rauda los apartó y mirándose al espejo retrovisor se limpió lo mejor que pudo para después arrancar.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, por lo que se apresuró a dejar al hombre en su casa.

Antes de que ella dijera nada, él se giró y la miró cuando abrió la puerta para bajar- Nos volveremos a ver...Emily...-la miró y respondió preocupado- Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Raudo sin más él desapareció detrás del umbral de la puerta de su domicilio donde su cuñada, Jessica, lo esperaba despierta, como siempre.

Ella se quedó observando fijamente en la dirección que él había tomado, clavándola en la puerta que guardaba miles de secretos.

Instantaneamente llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y fue incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó con levedad su rostro a pesar de cómo había quedado por el temporal y la bebida.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Aaron...Es una promesa...-Tras susurrar eso, observó el pañuelo que él le había dado y lo guardó, poniendo en marcha el motor y alejándose de allí rumbo a donde tendría que pelear mucho para cumplirla.

 _¡Este es mi primer fic de Mentes Criminales!_

 _Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado._

 _Me estoy planteando hacer continuación de este one-shot, que pasaría a ser una historia completa._

 _¿Qué decís? ¿Os hace la idea?_

 _Se despide: CriminalGirl._


End file.
